


Sunlit Sleepy Kisses

by crescendohowell



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendohowell/pseuds/crescendohowell
Summary: Isak has decided that lazy mornings in bed with Even might be the best thing in the whole entire world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place right at the beginning of episode 5 from season 3 :)

lørdag 15:15 

Isak decided that this was the best way to spend lazy mornings. Or maybe they should be more accurately called lazy afternoons because at some point it had crept past noon without either of them noticing. The sunlight still seemed hazy and soft though, like it normally only did at the beginning of the day, and maybe it was the weed but Isak was half convinced that it couldn’t really be the afternoon at all. Not when the whole world seemed like it must be spinning a little slower than normal and he when was lying close enough to Even that he could lean over and kiss him whenever he wanted.

And oh god did Isak love kissing Even. After so long kissing girls he had begun to assume that kissing was boring, mediocre at best. It was something that had to be done but not something to be enjoyed. He had figured that maybe kissing boys would be a little better but fuck, kissing Even was one of the best feelings in the world. There was nothing that could have prepared him for how good and right and natural it felt.

“I never want to leave here,” Isak mumbled softly, turning slightly so that he was facing Even.

“I’d be fine with that plan,” Even smiled just slightly. He loved when Isak looked at him like this, with his big dark eyes staring directly at him, so yeah, Even would be content to stay exactly where they were for as long as possible.

Isak also decided that he liked Even like this. In a soft hoodie with sleepy half closed eyes and wrapped in Isak’s sheets, only surrounded by shades of blue and grey. It was so different from Even’s ordinary teasing and alert personality. The one where his eyebrows seemed to constantly be moving and Isak never knew quite what to expect next. That was fun too, but there was something about the calmness that felt easy and right. It was a toned down version of Even that Isak figured not many people ever got to see. And he felt lucky to be one of them.

“When did you first know?” Even asked after they had been quiet a while.

“Know what?”

“Oh sorry,” Even realised that he hadn’t explained his question at all. “That you might have had a crush on me.” He clarified. He had been thinking about it for the last ten minutes because he knew that he had been gone from the first time he saw Isak. That suddenly a long term relationship didn’t mean shit because Even knew that he wanted to kiss the boy whose name he didn’t even know yet until both of them forgot how to breathe.

“Um, never? Who said I had a crush on you.” Isak could barely stop from smiling as he teased.

“Well that’s embarrassing,” Even smiled too, leaning forward to kiss Isak once softly on the cheek and then again on the lips.

“I thought you were cute when I first saw you in the cafeteria,” Isak knew that if had told his past self that he would soon be lying in bed with the cute boy from the cafeteria he would have never believed it. “But I guess that it was when we were both ditching kose that I might have started to have this hypothetical crush.”

“Yeah, of course, the completely non-existent crush that I would never reciprocate.” Even laughed softly. “I thought you were cute the first time I saw you too. Only I wasn’t sure if it would ever actually amount to anything because with a boy it never really has.”

“Yeah,” Isak agreed. “It never has.”

Really that was what made this, their lazy morning as well as all the other times, so much more special. Because Isak loved the feeling of Even’s hands when they rested on the small of his back, pulling him closer. When they brushed against the accidentally exposed skin there Isak could feel his heart swoop like it might fall out of his chest and he thought that all those singers that tried to condense love into lyrics would never get close to the feeling of it all.

“I don’t think I will ever get tired of kissing you,” Isak leaned back for just a moment.

“Hm,” Even grinned. “I don’t think I will either.” He brushed their noses together gently before kissing Isak again, their tongues lazily intertwining as their lips moved.

Isak brought one of his hands up to the side of Even’s face. He could feel the slightest hint of stubble from how Even hadn’t shaved this morning and it was just another reminder of how this was different in the best way possible. When it felt like this, Isak wasn’t scared of being different at all.

They continued to kiss, Even’s teeth pulling at Isak’s top lip just the slightest bit for a moment, until it was back to soft lips and tongues and everything gentle. When Isak eventually pulled back, he smiled when he noticed how red Even’s lips were. It was because of him that they were like that and Isak could still barely believe that was true.

They talked about anything and everything as they laid there. Mostly music and movies but also about friends and what they were like as kids. There was so much that he didn’t know about Even, but Isak wanted to. He would happy to listen to him talk forever.

Isak knew that the general idea of the parallel universes was that there was something different in all of them. In some an Isak and an Even didn’t even exist, while in others they never got close to meeting. But as they lay there, Isak hoped that this, or something very similar, was happening in as many other universes as possible, even the one with the yellow curtains. Because this was the happiest he could remember feeling in a long time and he figured that all the Isaks and Evens, in all the universes, deserved as much of this as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> ah my first skam fic?? i hope it was okay, i was kinda iffy about writing this but some fluff is always a good time. if you want please come yell about skam with me over on my [tumblr](crescendohowell.tumblr.com). thanks for reading <3


End file.
